Wrecked
by SnootyMarionette
Summary: It was just the movies, nothing to it.. but things don't always go as planned when you have a psychopath for a friend.. they wished they hadn't invited him, maybe then he'd still have his best friend. It was all his fault, if only he'd have refused.. Little AUish, pairings inside. Character Death!


**AN: I don't know, this is possibly really dumb or really sad. I'm not sure where I went with this.. but here you go have it anyway. Character Death inside, little gore, some cursing, uhm that's it really? A little Mizael/Durbe, they just kiss but if you aren't ok with that ok. implied so lightly you can hardly notice it Vector/Durbe. Alit/Mizael. ok bye. *hides face in shame* written listening to "Kiss It All Better" by He Is We. AU because they're just humans in this.**

* * *

_"Mizael, Mizael, no! "No matter how much he wanted to stop this, no matter how much he tried he just couldn't save him, why.. how..?_

_How could this happen..? He holds Mizael in his arms, trying to hold together all that's happened and how this could've happened. "You're going to be okay, you are.. " he whispers sweet nothings in his friend's ear, telling him he's going to be okay, he just has to hold on._

_Please, please let him be okay. He reflected on the entire course of the events that led to this.. how could this.. of all things happen..? If only he had listened, it was his fault._

"Mizael, Mizael, wake up. " It's morning right, he was going to the movies with Durbe today and the rest of their group of friends, Alit, Gilag and wretchedly the one he didn't want to attend to begin with Vector. "Why do we have to bring him? You remember what happened at the last movie theater? He released toxic gasses into the vents; he could've killed us! " He glares at Vector who stares back as innocently as that bastard can muster.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting my fellow _friends_. " that's extremely hard to believe, he maimed a dog, a vicious dog, it was any wonder why animals were afraid of him, if he could guess, even sharks were afraid of him likely enough. If he had to share a movie theater with a killer creäture, he'd rather it be a shark. "Do we really have to take him with us? " he hisses and looks to Durbe with concern, he sees him nodding, but why?

"I think he won't, he'll be hauled off to jail _again_ if so. Haven't you learned your lesson Vector? " That's hard to believe considering he broke out in an hour, Vector was about as venomous as a snake, and cuddly as a porcupine. He shakes his head understanding Durbe doesn't want to leave their friend out, but to be honest there friend is insane.

"Oh yes Durbe-kun, I've learned my lesson so well~ If only Miza here would be so forgiving. " That deceitful psychopath gave Durbe a hug, how dare he. He was probably sticking a kick me sign, what a jerk! "Shall we go Durbe-kun? " how dare he be calling Durbe that. He cringes when he sees Vector linking arms with Durbe; he suppresses back a low growl of annoyance as he follows next to Alit and Gilag as he mumbles about how he can't believe Durbe's trusting their psychopathic friend. "Oh relax, Miza, I'm sure it won't be that bad! " Sure, that's what they all said last time. He shrugs it off as he walks along with his friends.

"Mizael, " he hears his name being called, what is it.. "come walk with me. " Why should he when he has that psychopath on his arm? He didn't understand how the others put up with him. "I am absolutely okay with walking along side the simpleton and Gilag, thank you. " he crosses his arms as he gets a glance from Alit.

"Jeez Miza, that's the nicest thing I've ever heard you say about me as of late. " He just continues to walk along side them ignoring the side comments going on around him; he isn't in the mood to talk anymore. They've finally arrived, he ends up forgetting that he's still walking and bumps into Durbe, why had he stopped walking? "Mizael, feeling better? " that genuine smile makes him want to stop his brooding about Vector coming and how he's clinging onto his friend's arm.

"I was completely fine to begin with. " he knows Durbe doesn't believe that, he can't look him in the eye, he turns and walks inside ahead of him alongside Alit, he swears he hears a difficult sigh. "Hey, Miza! Are you getting any snacks? " He's grabbed and dragged along by Alit up to the counter. "I'll pay for you. " He looks at the assortment of candies splayed out. "That one looks decent enough. " He points at a sour packet of gummy worms. He isn't one for sweets, he sees Alit give a genuine smile, it reminds him of the one Durbe gave off. He's handed the packet of gummy worms. "Hey, Durbe what movie are we watching? " he hears Alit asking. "Something educational. " Alit rolls his eyes, figures.

"That's lame Durbe! Come on, live large, and let's watch some action! Romance! " Durbe just shrugs and asks for a vote for educational, horror, action and romance. Vector of course vogues for horror and Gilag goes for romance, Alit for action and Durbe for educational, wonderful they're all at a disagreement here. "What do you think Mizael?"

He really has to decide this, really? "As much as I _hate_ to agree with Vector, I'd rather partake in horror than any of that gushy trash. " he receives looks of hurt from his fellow friends eyes, what they left the decision up him, it was only right.

"But Miza, action! Explosions come on! " There will be plenty of explosions in a horror film, thank you. "But romance, these two people fall in love! " There is plenty of romance in horror, granted they die but still. "What about educational films? " There is plenty education in horror films, it teaches you what not to do, how not to be idiots screaming when hiding from a serial killer. "I never thought I'd see the day when Durbe's best friend didn't agree with him! " Tough, he didn't always agree with Durbe.. did he..?

"Quiet everyone we did leave the decision up to Mizael, horror it is. " though they all sigh reluctantly, as they'd rather watch anything than that. They all look to the scheduled movies to find one. "Ooh, Durbe-kun what about this one~? An axe-wielding murderer, blood bath central! My kind of flick! " They all roll their eyes, deciding on that Mizael should choose since he broke the tie breaker. Why is the choice up to him today?

"This one seems suitable. " He raises his finger to a poster with disturbing eyes on the cover and red slash marks, the title of the film was 'Plasma Collision' he gets a huff from Vector, he isn't getting his way with this. He already had his way of coming here; he refused to let the brat have his way.

"Quiet Vector, we'll all enjoy the movie. " hopefully, likely enough Vector was going to do something troublesome no doubt, they all entered the theater after purchasing their tickets for said film, Alit walking strangely close to Mizael. "You know if you get scared, you can hold my hand. " he jokes, _ha_, _ha _like he'd be scared. They all took their seats, well aside from Mizael. "Mizael, come sit by me. " he sits between Durbe and Alit, Gilag beside Alit and Vector slumped with crossed arms beside Durbe.

The film clips are rolling across the screen, some girl is on the screen in her room, and the lights go off. "This doesn't seem remotely interesting, I should just release some-" Vector's glared at by Durbe, he can't help but laugh at this. Apparently it seems the girl has been killed off, this all happened so quickly. Vector doesn't seem impressed, told it's unrealistic, a real dying person would scream a lot more. Alit and Gilag are shaking a little, disturbed by the stabbing scene.

Alit is leaning over his chair and clinging to Mizael's arm. "Don't touch me, simpleton. " he glares at him, Alit grits his teeth "This is freaky okay! Don't look at me like that! " He ignores the brunette clinging to his arm, he focuses on Durbe's facial expressions they seem to go between interested to horrified as he grips the arm of his chair whenever he's afraid. Vector still has that dull expression on his face, occasionally laughing when someone dies. He swears they really have a psychopath for a friend.

Vector sighed, he'd rather have watched the movie with axes and blood bath everywhere, it was far more interesting than some nitwit teens getting picked off little by little. "I'm going out for a drink, I'll be back. " in truth that's not what he's going to do, he's going to do something troublesome.. Mizael just knows it. The rest of them don't seem to care as they just nod, seeing as Vector left, Mizael feels a hand brushing against his own. It's probably just Alit grabbing him out of fear, he turns to look, he's shocked to see it's Durbe's. "What do you think you're doing? " he sees him smile crack a joke about how he thought he was scared, as if he would be scared! "Why not hold the psychopaths hand? " it must have caught Durbe off guard because he recoils with a face of hurt.

"Mizael, he's just our friend, you know very well that I care very much about _you_. " he feels his face reddening, why is he suddenly so embarrassed by his friends words? "Ah.. Durbe, lets just watch the movie. " He isn't sure how to respond to these feelings. Alit shrieks but it isn't from the movie it's because screams are being heard from outside the theater, oh god.. did Vector..?

"Somebody stop him! " _Crunch_ as the sounds of skulls shattering fill the room. Yeah it's Vector. "Vector what do you think you're doing?! " Mizael hisses out, Vector chuckles with that insane laughter, more insane than he remembers. "Quiet _Miza_, I'm adding some bloodshed to the _movie_. Not my fault it's so boring~ " how dare he call him his nickname, this isn't adding bloodshed to the movie, this isn't a movie, this is real people's lives, _sick fuck_, _sick fuck_… he repeats over in his head. Another laugh as the crunch of bodies is heard again as the vehicle crunches rows of seats, leaving a gory after mess.

Of course he's still laughing, he thinks it's funny. Durbe is clinging close to Mizael now, advising them to get out there, Vector being unstable probably wasn't the best to bring to the movie theater but the last time they left him out he burnt a park, god knows how but he did it. "Hey, hey Miza look no hands! " he hears Vector chime out, a crash, a blinding light from the headlights, god knows why they're on now. A collision of metal burning into Mizael's flesh as he's hit by the out of control vehicle or perhaps not, Vector could've stopped it if he had wanted to, maybe.

That's all Durbe could recall before Mizael fell back into the theater seats, bleeding heavily as he held him in his arms, back right to where they were.. him begging that Mizael live, telling Vector he's going to pay for his recklessness, Alit and Gilag went off to get help, Vector's no longer laughing because he's more worried about going back to that mental institute.

"Hey, Miza I didn't mean it, you're gonna pull through! Don't worry, it's just a huge gash, I mean hardly noticeable! " Durbe tells him to stay back and be quiet because now isn't the time for jokes, he's clenching Mizael's hand in his own "You're going to make it.. and then we can watch and do whatever you want to do.. and we can just go alone even.. " there's a undertone of sobbing in his voice because if he hadn't allowed Vector to come this wouldn't have happened. Mizael reaches up gripping Durbe's hand and smiling "I know.. don't cry, it's unbecoming.. " He won't admit that he wants to cry because of the pain he's feeling through out his chest, crying is weak though, he refuses to be seen crying if he's going to die.

"You aren't dying Mizael, I won't let you. " he wants to laugh because Durbe is trying so very hard to keep his spirits up, distract him from the pain in his chest. "No.. you shouldn't be sorry Durbe, I should be.. I spent my whole time here avoiding you because I thought you were being stolen away, I thought I was losing my friend. " He sees Durbe shaking his head "You could never lose me. " but he's going to lose him, it's ironic really, he wished he hadn't said that. "Friends till the end right..? " Durbe just nods his head as he brushes back his hair nodding, he kisses his forehead, and it's warm.. comforting.. he feels himself drifting off, he's sorry that he can't hold on for him, he's so very sorry.

"Goodbye Durbe, if I had a choice like this movie.. " the very words he didn't want to hear, they had to be said though, if he had a choice.. if he had one, he'd live.. he'd live for Durbe, his friends.. he leaned up and placed a kiss on Durbe's lips as he fell back blanking out, Durbe squeezed his hand, trying.. looking.. for any sign of a pulse, anything that could give him signs that his friend was okay.

"I'm so sorry.."

"I'm so sorry, it's my poor decision-making.."

_"I shouldn't have invited him, I didn't think anything bad would happen.. not to you, especially not to you. "_

_"I'm so sorry.. "_

If only he had been more concerned if only he hadn't wanted to leave Vector out and hurt his feelings, for once in his life he wished he had been selfish; maybe his selfishness would've saved Mizael.

_"Goodbye.. my friend.. "_


End file.
